The Long Quest
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru been together for year now and they promised to be mates when Naraku was dead Which he was and when all the Sacred jewel shards were found. What if Inuyasha tries to get in the way?


Summery: Kagome and Sesshoumaru been together for year now and they promised to be mates when Naraku was dead (Which he was) and when all the Sacred jewel shards were found. What if Inuyasha tries to get in the way?

**The ****Long Quest**

One sunny afternoon in the feudal era Kagome, Inuyasha and the gang were on the search for jewel shards; Inuyasha was acting like a brat, Sango was slapping Miroku for groping her, Kirara just mewed, Shippo was colouring on her back and Kagome was just daydreaming about her lover Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome… Hello Kagome KAGOME"

"What Inuyasha"

"Stop daydreaming about my pathetic brother and see if you can sense any shards"

"To begin with Sesshoumaru isn't pathetic and secondly there are no jewel shards near so leave me be" Kagome yelled back angrily

"Take a chill"

"Sit boy"

"Nice try but if you don't remember the necklace broke from you sitting me too many times"

"Damn it"

"So shut it" Kagome turned her head from him until she heard him growl

"What's wrong?"

"I can smell Koga coming in one direction and Sesshoumaru's imp in the other"

"But…" Before Kagome could finish her sentence Jaken came waddling in.

"Wench where's Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken snapped

"Don't speak to me like that imp"

"What are you going to do about it" Kagome went to kick him but felt herself being picked up bridal style; she turned her head to find Koga holding her.

"Hello Kagome"

"Umm hi Koga"

"Are you fed up of being with Inutrasha yet? If so I'll take you back to my place and we could… mate"

"Eww Koga put me down" Inuyasha pulled Kagome off him and stood in front of her

"Leave her alone wolf she's got a mate"

"I don't smell her on you dog breath"

"Feh, I didn't say it was me" Koga took a smell of Kagome and jumped back.

"Don't tell me you're with his brother"

"She is, so leave her be" Jaken then whacked Kagome in the ankle to get her attention, but accidentally hit her too hard and caused her to go screaming to the floor in pain. Jaken looked worried and ran to her.

"Don't tell Lord Sesshoumaru please"

"Get away from her imp" Inuyasha growled. He picked Kagome up bridal style. "I'm taking her to Totosai's"

"Why" Sango asked "He doesn't know any first aid"

"It's the closest place right now; when she heals a bit more I'll take her Kaede"

"Ok, we'll accompany you. Come on Miroku get on Kirara."

"Yes" As the gang ran to their destination Koga ran the opposite way whilst Jaken ran after them hoping to run into his Lord. When the gang arrived outside of the cave (Totosai's house) they heard cries of laughter and two demonic auras; Inuyasha smelled the one and growled. "Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha moved a little too fast and made Kagome cry.

"Inuyasha not so fast my ankle" Hearing Kagome's scream Totosai popped his head out of the cave.

"Oh Kagome I thought it was you"

"Hey Totosai" Kagome said wincing in pain. Totosai walked up to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"What have we done here? Looks like you hurt your foot; what happened?"

"A little green imp hit me with his staff"

"Are we talking about Sesshoumaru's follower?"

"Yea"

"Inuyasha bring her in and sit her by the fire" Everybody followed Totosai inside and saw Sesshoumaru. The two brothers eyed each other until Kagome called her mates name.

"Sesshoumaru" She smiled warmly and stretched her arms out to him; he took her off Inuyasha and looked at her

"What happened to you?" He asked in an emotionless voice

"Jaken hit my ankle with his staff" He kneeled down with her in his arms and pulled her shoe off; He went to touch her ankle until she grabbed his hand "What are you doing?" She said panicky.

"Shh" He said quietly and placed his hand on her ankle and examined it.

"Ah that hurts" She cried

"Stop squirming" His hand glowed blue and her ankle healed instantly. She looked at her ankle in shock and then at him.

"How can an inuyoukai do that?"

"When they learn" He helped her to her feet and she looked at Sango; she was signalling kiss move and Kagome understood.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru" She placed her hands on his face and kissed him hard and tender; his eyes were wide for a second but he soon closed them and deepened the kiss. They heard snickering and he quickly released her; everybody looked to the entrance of the cave and saw an inuyoukai with silver hair, amber eyes, a fur pelt and a sword with a red jewel embroiled in the handle.

"I'm not going to say anything… yet" The inuyoukai said. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes whilst Totosai bowed to the youkai.

"It's been a long time milord"

"It has Totosai" Inuyasha who was really confused and impatient turned to the youkai.

"Hey old man who are you? You don't look so tough to me." Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by the throat. "Hey leave me go" He only tightened his grip

"Sesshoumaru leave him go" the youkai said in a calm voice. Sesshoumaru let out an annoyed growl "Now" Sesshoumaru released Inuyasha only to be looked at confused

"Ha it's not like you to take orders Sesshoumaru"

"Shut it half breed or I'll shut it for you"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me" Inuyasha dived for Sesshoumaru but was flung back. "Weak" Before the fight could continue the youkai stepped in the way.

"Stop the fighting now" He said a bit annoyed

"Who do you think you are? Trying to control me"

"I'm your father Inutaisho so I suggest you behave" Everybody gasped except for Totosai and Sesshoumaru; Kagome turned to her mate and he looked at her. She had the look of anger, sadness and sorrow in her eyes; He leaned down to her ear.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to speak in private" She said whilst filling up. After speaking with Inuyasha, Inutaisho turned to the couple.

"It's late; we should all stay here tonight"

"Yes" As the gang settled inside the cave Kagome took Sesshoumaru outside.

"Right let's talk"

"Why, why didn't you tell me that your father was alive?"

"Kagome I…"

"No, do you want me out of your life so much? I love you but I guess you don't love me back" As she turned to leave Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"I didn't tell you because I haven't seen you; he was revived a few days ago. I don't know how ok. I never say that I don't love you because I love you so much" Sesshoumaru said it so fast that he didn't realize what he said.

"Sessh I didn't mean to jump to conclusions, I…" Before she could finish Sesshoumaru pulled her lips to his and kissed her passionately. Inutaisho acting like a concerned father (Yea right) listened and watched the conversation; when he saw them kiss he smiled warmly. When the couple parted Kagome embraced Sesshoumaru and held him tightly; He did the same back and then lifted her bridal style.

"Come home with me"

"I can't, you know I have to find the rest of the shards"

"How many are left?"

"4 shards are left"

"You have all the time in the world to find them"

"And we have all the time in the world to be together; imagine what if I got pregnant. I wouldn't be able to go anywhere"

"I like that idea"

"You would" As they were about to kiss they heard Jaken run up the hill.

"Milord I have searched for you everywhere" Sesshoumaru put Kagome down and took Jaken's staff; he then whacked Jaken across the head with it.

"You hurt my mate again I'll personally kill you"

"Y-yes Lord Sessh-oumaru"

"Now go back to the castle; we shall return tomorrow"

"Yes milord" Jaken then ran back to the castle. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hips and flung her around to him; he pulled her closer and nipped at her neck.

"Do you think it's smart to do this out here?"

"I don't care so why should you?"

"Hmm" Kagome flung her head back as she couldn't resist her lover's touch; Sesshoumaru then lifted her so that her legs were around his waist. "Stop Sessh…" He kissed her and put her down.

"We'll continue this tomorrow" He whispered huskily into her ear; He sent shivers down her spine "Come we should rest" They went back into the cave where the rest of the gang were. Sesshoumaru sat down and Kagome sat on his lap and curled up; Inuyasha just looked at them and snarled. Sesshoumaru saw this and smirked.

The next morning everybody was up and noticed there was no sign of the demon prince or Kagome.

"Where has he taken my Kagome now?" Yelled Inuyasha

"Inuyasha she's not yours" Sango said "Sesshoumaru and Kagome have been together for a year now"

"Whose side are you on Sango?"

"Kagome's" Sango got up and left the cave for fresh air; Miroku and Inuyasha just stared at each other confused. Inutaisho turned to Totosai "I shall be leaving now old friend"

"Goodbye master"

"Tell Myoga that I'm alive and well"

"Yes milord"

"If you see Sesshoumaru before I do tell him that I'm going to kill him"

"What for"

"Not telling his father where he going" The two demons laughed and he took off back to the West. Inuyasha then turned to Totosai.

"Hey Totosai is my father strict or soft?"

"Both Inuyasha so don't get on the wrong of him"

"I see, well we're off see you soon"

"Bye pup"

"Excuse me"

"Since you're the youngest in the family you're known as pup"

"What about Sesshoumaru?"

"He's either called young prince or as your father calls him when he misbehaves pup"

"Yes, I'll call him pup from now on"

"Then you'll be known as an idiot"

"How"

"Because Sesshoumaru is your superior"

"Well that sucks" Inuyasha left the cave in a huff and was followed by the gang.

Sesshoumaru was carrying Kagome on his back whilst she got some rest; she finally woke and he put her down. "Good morning"

"Hey" She said half awake "Are we going home?"

"Why else do you think we left so early?"

"Will your father be angry at you?"

"Most probably"

"I thought he would be more protective on Inuyasha"

"So did I but he's not; ever since I was a pup he always made me tell me where I was going and if it was far he would make me take a guard"

"Even though you were most probably stronger than the guard?"

"Yes"

"That's what I call over protective daddy" Sesshoumaru chuckled at her comment. They had now neared the palace; they continued walking towards it until Inutaisho landed in front of them.

"Busted" Was all that Sesshoumaru said.

"You think" Inutaisho pulled out his sword and held it towards Sesshoumaru's throat "Next time somebody else could be doing this to you"

"Father don't you think I'm old enough to go out on my own?"

"Yes but you could tell me first" He put the sword away and signalled them to follow him; suddenly a man in red landed in front of them, knocked Inutaisho and Kagome back, knocked Sesshoumaru to the floor and held a sword to his throat.

"What have we found here? A Prince travelling with a time travelling miko and a dead King"

"Takemaru" Sesshoumaru growled

"Respect your elders Sesshoumaru; it could save your life"

"Release me"

"Why would I listen to an untamed pup?"

"Why would respect a fowl demon such as you?"

"You have your mother's attitude; I'll give you that. But then again that's what sent her to hell." He snickered. Sesshoumaru growled and knocked the sword from his throat.

"You sent her to hell" Sesshoumaru charged at him only to be stabbed in the arm "Arh" He fell to the floor in agony. As Takemaru was about to run him through Inutaisho sent a wave of energy towards him, causing him to fly to the floor.

"Keep your filthy paws off my son" Takemaru Stood and grabbed the unconscious Kagome.

"Don't attempt to harm me; otherwise I'll kill the girl" He then began to laugh "Drop the sword" Inutaisho dropped the sword. Takemaru took to the sky and released Kagome. "We shall meet again sweet prince" Then he disappeared into the sun. Sesshoumaru stood and moved to Kagome; he lifted her into his working arm and kneeled.

"Kagome wake up" Kagome woke and saw blood on his arm.

"Sesshoumaru your arm it's bleeding" She healed his arm and he lifted her bridal style; he turned to his father and couldn't believe what he was seeing. His father was fading.

"Father…"

"Sesshoumaru… I'm being called back to the afterlife"

"No"

"I'm sorry" He gave his son a sad smile and faded. Sesshoumaru fell to the floor; Kagome embraced him.

"Oh Sesshoumaru" He ignored his feelings and put on an emotionless mask.

"Come" They then returned to the castle. He told all the servants what had happened and sent two of them to tell Inuyasha and Totosai; for the rest of the day Sesshoumaru acted as if his father's death hadn't happened. Kagome started to get concerned for Sesshoumaru as he hadn't left the dojo all day, so she decided to check in on him. She knocked the door but there was no answer.

"Sesshoumaru I'm coming in k"

"…" Kagome entered the room and saw Sesshoumaru sitting in a dark corner; she ran to his side.

"Are you ok?" He didn't answer "Sesshoumaru talk to me" She shook him but he just ignored her "You're scaring me" He smelt her tears and quickly pulled her into his embrace but he didn't say anything.

"Sesshoumaru please, talk to me"

"What is it" His voice sounded as if he had been crying _'Has he been crying all day?'_ she looked up to his face and saw dried tears; she placed her hand on his face and he held it there and closed his eyes.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not really" Kagome frowned in thought thinking on what to ask next.

"A-are you hungry?"

"No"

"Umm…"

"Kagome I'm fine" She looked at him in disbelieve "Really I am"

"Sesshoumaru please don't shut me out"

"I just need some time right now"

"Why to cry in a corner with no comfort" Kagome snapped. His eyes widened and she felt bad "Sessh… I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Before she could finish Sesshoumaru kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Shh its ok" He said comforting "Just stay here with me… please" She was completely shocked at what he was asking; of course she'd stay there, be there for him. He's the love of her life she would never leave him to grieve by himself.

"Of course" She smiled "But could we go somewhere else? You know this place gives me the creeps" He smiled sadly

"Sure" They then went up to the bedroom for the rest of the night. Kagome sat on the bed and let (more like made) Sesshoumaru lye on her shoulder; she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too" Soon sleep took over the couple. Around 3am there was banging on the bedroom door; Kagome woke, put her robe on and answered the door to find Jaken.

"What is it Jaken?"

"I only answer to my lord"

"Well he's sleeping so what's wrong?"

"Fine, Inuyasha is demanding to see him"

"At this hour? Tell him I'll be down in a minute"

"Yes… milady" Jaken then scurried downstairs. Kagome went to her wardrobe and pulled out a bright kimono with doves on and put it on; when she finished she looked over to her sleeping Prince. She caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back" She whispered sweetly into his ear and made her way downstairs. When she arrived she saw Sango and Miroku leaning on a wall tiredly, whilst Inuyasha just stood there tapping his foot.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here so early?"

"I came to see Sesshoumaru"

"What for"

"I had a message saying that my father was dead" Inuyasha said impatiently "I want to know what Sesshoumaru did to him"

"I was there when it all happened Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru didn't do a thing"

"Then tell me what happened" Kagome explained the story and Inuyasha listened carefully.

"Now do you understand what happened?"

"But why did they call him back"

"I'm a miko Inuyasha not someone who knows everything"

"Well where's Sesshoumaru now?"

"Asleep"

"Huh, He doesn't sleep"

"Everything needs rest"

"But it's…"

"Don't go there"

"When will he be up?"

"Well I don't know… around SUNRISE" She snapped

"Jeeze chill"

"Come back around 10am if you want to talk"

"Fine" Inuyasha and the gang then left. Kagome rolled her eyes and went into her bedroom to find Sesshoumaru awake and sitting up.

"Where were you?"

"Downstairs"

"Why"

"Inuyasha came to speak with you"

"Then why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you need your rest love"

"That's it"

"Yes…"

"If anything like that happens again make sure you god damn wake me" He said angrily.

"Sesshoumaru I'm sorry" She put her pyjamas back on and she sat on the bed looking at her hands trying to avoid his face. He sighed and pulled her to him.

"It's not your fault; I shouldn't have been so snappy"

"No you're the boss I should obey"

"I'm not a boss to you just your mate"

"I like that" She giggled. She kissed him on the lips and pulled him down on the bed…

The next morning Kagome woke to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha shouting at one another. "I wonder how long they've been at it" She said sleepily. She put her dressing gown on and made her way downstairs; she looked up and saw her friends shaking their heads and the two brothers fighting with swords. "Arh man"

As the swords were about to clash again Kagome made a blue energy source and forced it to them causing the swords to fall out of their hands; she walked up to the brothers and put her hands on her hips. "Do you know what time it is?"

"7:00am" Inuyasha said acting smart

"Yea I told you to come back at 10am"

"You know I'm not a patient type"

"Never" she said sarcastically "Any way why are you two shouting at each other?"

"Well as you know Kagome my father died yesterday"

"I know that Inuyasha I was the one who told you, but that doesn't answer my question"

"If you think about it he died because of Sesshoumaru"

"How"

"When Takemaru left he was taken back"

"I still don't understand"

"Takemaru came in pursuit of Sesshoumaru; if he wasn't there at the time them my father would be alive and well"

"Inuyasha that's like me saying that if you weren't around Kikyo would still be alive"

"Shut it Kagome, and anyway she is alive"

"No she's dead walking amongst the living"

"Don't speak of her like that you filthy wench" Sesshoumaru then in front of Kagome

"You won't speak to her like that half breed"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you think?" Before they could continue they heard a snicker and a bump on the floor; the brothers turned to see Kagome chained to the floor and Takemaru laughing.

"Hmm both of the Prince's are here; how pleasant"

"Release my mate"

"Give me your life and I shall"

"Fi-"

"No Sesshoumaru don't" Kagome screamed. Takemaru tightened the chains on her which made her whelp.

"Will you let your mate and pup die?"

"Pup"

"Yes she's at the early stage of pregnancy" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome wide eyed and she gave him the same expression. "Hmm, what's your decision young prince?" Still looking at Kagome with less expression he answered "Death"

"For you"

"Yes"

"Say it"

"… Kill me"

"Your wish is my command your highness" Before Sesshoumaru walked to Takemaru Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and shook her head crying.

"Don't do this please" Sesshoumaru to her

"I have to" He kissed her on the forehead, walked over to Takemaru and kneeled ready for death.

"Sweet dreams" As he was about to strike a blue light came flying snapped Kagome's chains and Takemaru's sword. "NO" Everybody looked in the direction of the blast and saw Inutaisho standing in the door way.

"… Father" Sesshoumaru whispered.

"HOW CAN YOU BE ALIVE?" Takemaru shouted

"I couldn't stand by and watch you kill my son now can I" Inutaisho said cocky

"Damn you" Sesshoumaru stood and punched him in the face causing him to go flying into a wall; Kagome stood, ran and embraced Sesshoumaru.

"Thank goodness" He held her back and severed that moment. Suddenly he felt a stabbing pain in his back and collapsed. "Sesshoumaru SESSHOUMARU" The prince fell to the floor and Kagome picked him up in her arms. "Sesshoumaru" She whispered. He weakly placed his hand on her face which she held there. Takemaru then disappeared.

"I… love you" He then released her face and died; Inuyasha turned to the doorway and saw that Inutaisho was also gone. He turned back to Kagome and saw her crying into her once love; Sango ran to her and embraced her.

"How will I cope?"

"We'll stay with you"

16 years later Kagome was in her garden watching her daughter Jade training; she is so much like her father she had amber eyes, the same markings, black hair, beautiful but emotionless. Lot's of people called her the dark beauty of the west but the occasional smile she would give would light up a room.

"Jade that's enough training today; come in the palace it's beginning to rain"

"I'll finish my training first mother" She said ignorantly

"Get inside now or you'll be band from the dojo for a month" Jade rolled her eyes and went into the palace. When she walked in Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were arguing as usual.

"Pathetic humans" She said coldly. Kagome came up to her and slapped her, and then she turned her to face her.

"Listen here I'm a human are you too ashamed to call me mother?"

"Feh"

"And anyway you're half human so shut it madam"

"Yea I know but I don't argue over such pathetic matters" Before Kagome could say anything Inuyasha stepped in

"She's just like her father cold and heartless"

"I'd rather be that than a pain"

"You would be more disciplined if he was alive"

"Well he's not"

"I never thought I could despise any one more than your father but it looks like I can"

"Tell someone who cares; you disgrace our family" He then slapped her across the face.

"What did you say?" Kagome pulled Inuyasha away and examined her daughters face only to be pushed away; Jade pushed her off and ran to her room. She slammed her door and felt faint; she then collapsed on the floor. When she opened her eyes she was in a past form of her home; she looked up and saw Sesshoumaru standing with no emotion.

"Who are you demon?" She said "Where am I?"

"You are in a vision I created and you will know who I am soon enough"

"Why have you dragged me here?"

"I can see why Kagome has trouble with you; you are a spoilt little girl"

"I'm a demoness not a girl"

"Actually you're a half demon" She growled at his correction and stood to her feet.

"I may be a hanyou but my father was the strongest in the land and I have inherited his strength"

"I know who he was"

"How"

"I am him"

"… Y-you're my father?"

"Yes and for once you're speechless"

"But you're dead"

"As I told you this is a vision"

"Why have you called me here?"

"I wanted to see you after all I died before you were born"

"I understand"

"You have your mother's beauty but not her attitude unfortunately"

"Inuyasha said I have yours"

"Not completely, when I was your age I respected my elders"

"Hmm" He walked up to her and placed a necklace around her neck; it was heart shaped and had a Jade diamond in it. "What is this?"

"A gift, it does suit your name Jade"

"How do you know my name if you haven't met me"

"I can see you everyday"

"Ok that's kind of weird" He lifted her head to his

"Tell your mother I'll see her soon"

"She's going to die?" She gasped

"No" He kissed her on the forehead and Jade found herself on her bedroom floor once again; she looked down and the necklace was still there. She got up and ran downstairs.

"Okaa-san Okaa-san" She yelled

"What is it Jade" Kagome said a bit annoyed "Where did you get that necklace?"

"Do you recognize it?"

"No I haven't seen that in my life"

"Father gave it to me"

"What are you talking about?"

"I had a vision and I saw him"

"Why are you being so cruel Jade?" Kagome said filling up "Why are you lying?"

"I'm not I'll even prove what he looks like"

"Go on then"

"He has silver hair, the same markings as myself, amber eyes, spiked ears and wears a white kimono and armour"

"You forgot handsome" Kagome pulled Jade to her and embraced her.

"He said he'll see you soon"

"What does he mean by that?"

"All I know is that you're not going to die" She pulled out of her mother's embrace and ran outside to her father's shrine; she kneeled in front of it and began to prey…

**Hey guys how did you like it please review and the sequel will be called 'Return of the Prince' **


End file.
